Bobby's method
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. Résumé : Après le coup de l'essence, il déménage. Jack se retrouve seul avec Bobby. Note de la traduction : il s'agit en fait d'une fic en quatres chapitres que j'ai réuni en un seul chapitre.


Auteur: veiledndarkness

Titre: Bobby's Method

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Avertissements: comme d'habitude. Toujours pas à moi.

UA (univers alternatif) dans lequel Evelyn n'est pas décédée. L'histoire explique ça, je pense que j'ai modifié les âges. Normalement, Bobby a 31 ans et Jack 19 (dans el film). Mais ici, Jack a 16 ans et Bobby 28. Ca se passe plus tôt

**000 **

Les flammes s'atténuaient, il siffla, sa respiration devint souffle comme la flamme glissait sur son doigt. Il effleura l'extrémité à nouveau, chaude et vive de sa paume.

Bobby regarda Jack, un rictus sauvage sur son visage. "T'es prêt ?" demanda-t-il, ne s'en souciant pas vraiment.

Jack acquiesça hésitant. La dernière fois avait été plus difficile, la dernière fois ; les hurlements l'avaient hantés très longtemps après. Il prit le briquet, le tenant fermement dans sa main, un sourire morose habituel sur son visage. Il suivit Bobby docilement dans le bâtiment.

C'est une veille habitude pour lui, une qui l'amuse selon lui, si seulement il pouvait surprendre Bobby avouer qu'il déteste ça, qu'il hait ça chaque fois. Il marcha derrière Bobby, gardant un œil sur ceux qui pourraient les interrompre, ou pire, tenteraient de les arrêter.

Bobby appelait ça le coup de l'essence. Jack tressaillit légèrement alors qu'il entendit le son du crépitement provenant du briquet, les cheveux en arrière en moins sur son nez qui se redressait chaque fois qu'il entendait quelque chose.

La chance était avec eux ce soir. Leur cible était seule, plusieurs de ses amis trop drogués. L'homme ouvrit des yeux brumeux, feintant un sourire de bienvenue. "De quoi avez-vous besoin ?" marmonna-t-il, ouvrant ses bras, proposant une variété de drogues qu'il avait sur lui.

Bobby poussa l'homme au sol, avec ses lourdes chaussures. "La ferme !" grogna-t-il, ses yeux noirs de fureur. L'homme se débattit faiblement contre le pied de Bobby, se tortillant sous lui.

L'homme, pas un gamin, Jack pensa stupidement, était loin d'être aussi vieux qu'il semblait l'être, cillant stupidement, comme Bobby saisit son flingues. Il le tira et le pressa sur le menton de l'homme, se moquant de lui.

"Mec, je ne t'ai rien fait," cria le jeune homme défiant. Bobby secoua sa tête. "Oh si tu as fait quelque chose," murmura-t-il.

"Tu le vois ?" demanda Bobby, pointant sa main libre vers Jack. L'homme acquiesça, reconnaissant ses yeux. "Tu le reconnais ?"

Jack prit une inspiration, espérant inutilement que l'homme était un peu intelligent. Bobby pressa fortement l'arme, effleurant la sécurité. L'homme frissonna, ses yeux élargis à présent.

"Ouais, ouais je le reconnais" dit-il. Les épaules de Jack s'abaissèrent dans la défaite.

"Je sais que tu es très familier avec ta clientèle," Lui lança Bobby comme sarcasme. "Celui là, au cas où tu ne le savais pas est mon p'tit frère Jack"

"Et alors?" demanda l'homme, des perles suant sur son front. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, son espoir fléchissant, la drogue continuant d'agir sur ses amis.

"Tu vas prier pour qu'il arrête ce soir," dit Bobby très lentement, poussant l'arme plus fortement sur son menton, mettant l'arme dans on dos à présent.

Jack regardait ailleurs, la culpabilité rougissant ses joues. Bobby était toujours très fâché lorsque Jack prenais de la drogue, c'est une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer, et une chose qu'il devait empêcher Jack de faire, que ce soit à la maison ou pas.

Bobby l'apprenait toujours, peu importe les trucs astucieux que Jack employait pour garder ça secret. Il était convaincu que Bobby l'espionnait en le suivant, car il savait toujours quand Jack utilisait la drogue pour s'évader.

L'homme transpira plus, des perles glissant sur sa peau à présent, une sueur grasse. "Certainement mec," dit-il, nerveux à présent. "C'est ça, rien de plus pour lui."

Bobby roula des yeux, grimaçant méchamment. "Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça", dit-il modeste, secouant sa tête vers Jack. " Tu vois, je sais que tu dois vendre ta merde pour vivre et je respecte ça. Mais la vendre à des gamins ? Tu dépasses la ligne connard. Jackie a 16 ans, et je sais que tu la vends à n'importe qui qui en réclame. Tu veux bousiller tes veines avec ta merde, alors n'hésite pas, mais ne la vend plus à des gamins aussi longtemps que je respire."

L'homme trembla légèrement, complètement perturber par la rage calme de Bobby. "Mais ..." commença-t-il à dire, ses yeux dardant Bobby et l'arme qui remontait sur sa gorge. " Mec, ok. Plus rien pour ton p'tit frère" plaida-t-il.

Jack mordit ses lèvres, ne pouvant pas en arracher d'avantage. Bobby fit un signe de tête à Jack, ses yeux l'ordonnant. Jack hésita quelque seconde, avant de cligner des yeux et de répandre de l'essence, le liquide presque transparent éclaboussant l'homme. Il cria, l'essence s'écoulant devant ses yeux.

Bobby lui laissa un moment pour réaliser qu'il était imbibé avant de se pencher sur lui, ses dents apparaissant dans un sourire mauvais. "Mauvaise réponse merdeux," murmura-t-il. "Maintenant, tu vas brûler."

Il effleura son briquet encore, regardant la flamme bougeant contre sa main, sifflant à nouveau. Il regarda l'homme à terre, souriant. "Il y a des gens, ils ne comprennent jamais rien", dit-il simulant un soupir.

"Recule Jackie," dit Bobby soudainement, sa voix rude dans la commande. Jack recula docilement de deux pas, la culpabilité hurlant en lui. Il savait trop bien ce qui se produirait.

L'homme supplia lamentablement, se tortillant et haletant alors que l'essence amère avait éclaboussé sa bouche. Bobby se releva, enlevant son arme de la gorge de l'homme.

En silence, il effleura son briquet à nouveau, lançant la flamme qui lécha la chemise de l'homme, la flamme attrapant et traversant ses vêtements. L'homme hurla de terreur comme Bobby sortit une boite d'allumettes pour l'enflammer. Il s'éloigna du feu qui se propagea rapidement et jeta le paquet d'allumettes au visage de l'homme, ses yeux rougeoyant dans les flammes.

Jack s'étouffa faiblement, les cris de l'homme réveillant ses amis. Bobby emmena Jack hors de la pièce, le feu se répandant trop rapidement pour eux, d'avantages de cris remplissant la nuit. Jack trébucha comme Bobby le traîna hors du bâtiment, le poussant à attendre dans la voiture.

Jack serra sa tête, respirant rageusement. Bobby conduisit s'éloignant du bâtiment, fredonnant sous sa respiration, euphorique. Jack fixa Bobby, sa tête inclinée.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix rogue. Bobby lui lança un regard, ses yeux noirs en disant trop.

"Tu sais pourquoi," dit-il après un moment. "Certaines personnes, n'apprennent jamais rien."

Jack hocha la tête. Ses yeux piquant à cause des larmes. "Je déteste ça," admit-il doucement, pas plus haut qu'un chuchotement.

Bobby grommela. "Ouais ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on le brûle ? On peut y retourner si tu veux ?" Dit-il

Jack resta silencieux. "Et peut être qu'ensuite il aurait vendu à n'importe qui d'autres, comme : une femme enceinte, des enfants des rues, des toxicomanes, faisant des bénéfices sur vos dos ?" Dit Bobby calmement, sa voix basse mais furieuse. Jack tressaillit, les mots le blessant d'avantage.

"Jackie, les hommes comme lui, tous ce qu'ils veulent c'est de l'argent. La vie ne signifie rien pour eux," ajouta-t-il. " Parceque les hommes comme lui, vous rendent accrocs," grogna Bobby, ses mains se resserrant sur le volant.

Jack sanglota doucement dans ses mains, la culpabilité et la honte le submergeant. "Tu ne finiras pas dans un putain de caniveau Jackie," en fit le vœu Bobby. "Je ne te laisserais pas te détruire."

Jack essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main. "Je suis désolé", murmura-t-il. Bobby le regarda, froissant ses cheveux désordonnés."Viens ici" dit-il. Jack s'installa dans son étreinte, restant contre la poitrine de Bobby alors qu'il conduisait, des sirènes au loin.

Après un long moment de silence, Bobby racla sa gorge. "J'ai trouvé un nouveau job," dit-il "J'en ai déjà parlé à Maman. Tu vas venir avec moi."

Jack sentit son coeur bondir dans sa gorge. "Pourquoi?"Chuchota-t-il.

"Maman pense que tu as besoin de changer d'air," dit-il, une pointe de sarcasme dans sa phrase."Elle veut que tu t'en ailles loin de la ville, loin de la drogue. Nous allons à Chicago. Maman dit que c'est mieux comme coin, je m'installe là bas"

Jack hocha de la tête timidement. Bobby secoua ses cheveux à nouveau, ses doigts frottant le cuir chevelu de Jack. " Je ne te laisserais pas te détruire chéri,"murmura-t-il. Jack hocha encore de la tête, rassuré par les doigts de Bobby. Ils conduisirent dans le silence, les sirènes s'atténuant.

**000 **

Jack regarda Evelyn plier ses vêtement proprement, les plaçant soigneusement dans la valise, fredonnant doucement comme d'habitude.

Il rongeait le bout de ses ongles anxieux alors qu'elle le regardait. Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas croiser son regard, certainement qu'elle était capable de sentir l'odeur de l'essence traînant encore sur lui, et qu'elle connaîtrait toute les choses terribles qu'il faisait quand Bobby l'emmenait avec lui.

"Jackie, mon coeur, ne ronge pas tes ongles," réprimanda-t-elle gentiment, lui tendant son sac avec sa couverture. Il enleva ses doigts de sa bouche, marmonnant une excuse en lui prenant le sac.

"Aide moi à emballer," dit-elle, lui souriant. Elle était satisfaite que Bobby prenne Jack avec lui, même si elle avait pleuré pendant le dîner plutôt dans la soirée, faisant promettre à Jack qu'il l'appellerait chaque jour. Jack acquiesça lentement, se déplaçant vers son bureau pour commencer à remplir son sac, prenant ses colliers préférés, ses bagues argentées, son cahier préféré, et des CD qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser derrière lui. Il regarda ses livres de cours et fronça des sourcils.

"Qu'en est-il de l'école maman ?" demanda-t-il calmement, tournant les pages, la trace d'un sourire sur son visage quand il vu des gribouillis qu'il avait dessiné durant des cours ennuyeux.

"Pour le reste de la semaine, tu vas manquer, mais lundi, tu seras inscrits dans ton nouveau lycée», dit-elle, en plaçant plusieurs de ses ceintures sur le dessus de ses t-shirts pliés.

Jack acquiesça de nouveau, en empilant ses livres sur le côté. "Ok," murmura-t-il, se contractant comme elle se rapprochait. Elle toucha sa main avec son petit doigt, son doigt chaud et réconfortant.

"Jackie, ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le pense», rassura-t-elle. "Imagine le déménagement comme une aventure, avec toutes les choses merveilleuses qui t'attendent."

Jack se renfrogna, détestant la façon dont elle lui parlait quelque fois, comme si il était encore un enfant, et il se détestait de ressentir de la rancœur à son égard. "Je ne connais personne", dit-il enfin, les mots presque futile.

Elle le caressa tendrement, tapotant son visage. "Mais tu rencontreras des nouvelles personnes," dit-elle, souriant encore.

Jack soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se faisait jamais beaucoup d'amis. Il essayait, mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Il était toujours trop calme, trop grand, trop mince, apparemment effrayé chaque fois qu'on s'approchait de lui. Il savait que c'était inconscient, trop souvent dans ses pensées, parfois trop violent, il ne pensait pas comme les autres.

"Qu'est ce que je fais si je ne veux pas faire ça ?" demanda-t-il doucement, touchant la bague en argent sur son doigt.

Ce fut au tour d'Evelyn de soupirer comme elle s'attaqua à quelques cheveux désordonnés sur son visage. "Mon coeur, je sais ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours," dit-elle soigneusement, sur un ton ferme. "Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe dans le voisinage. Bobby t'offre la sécurité, il a un emploi stable dans une usine de Chicago. Ton nouveau quartier est plus sûr qu'ici, et à partir de maintenant je pourrais dormir la nuit car je sais que tu seras en sécurité avec lui."

Jack mordit ses lèvres, la culpabilité l'envahissant à nouveau. "Je... Je suis désolé maman," chuchota-t-il, honteux.

"Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour toi," plaida-t-elle comme il était prêt à comprendre. "Je veux que tu en fasse plus avec ta vie"

Il se détourna d'elle, se repliant dans le mutisme. Il irait, pas juste pour l'amour d'Evelyn, mais parcequ'il savait que Bobby n'allait pas le laisser. Jack la serra rapidement, se détachant d'elle. Il prit ses biens, les emballant lentement.

Finalement, il fut prêt à partir. Bobby apparut à la porte, un sourire sur son visage comme il hocha de la tête à Evelyn."Les sacs dans le coffre," dit-il, tenant ses clefs dans une main.

Jack serra son sac dans sa main. Evelyn le serra à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux. "Sois sage," chuchota-t-elle. "Prend soin des autres."

Bobby secoua la tête, l'étraignant une fois qu'elle laissa Jack. "Je le garderais en sécurité," promit-il, souriant à Jack par dessus les épaules d'Evelyn. "Tout ira bien maman, je le jure, " ajouta-t-il.

Evelyn essuya ses yeux, hochant de la tête. "Je sais Bobby, je suis juste inquiète pour votre départ. " dit-elle, leur tenant la porte.

Jack suivit Bobby silencieusement dans les escaliers, ses jambes lourdes. Il voulait dire à Bobby de s'arrêter, qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il ne voulait pas quitter la maison, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Il ouvrit la bouche, rien de plus qu'un simple son ne sorti. Bobby le regarda, ses yeux brillant une fois de plus. Jack rougit légèrement sous l'intense examen de Bobby, le haut de ses oreilles rougissant.

Evelyn alla avec eux jusqu'à la voiture, plaçant les grands sacs et de la nourriture qu'elle avait préparé. Elle inséra quelques billets dans la main de Bobby, ignorant son refus. "Prend ça Bobby, on ne sait jamais. " Dit-elle raisonnablement, l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il respira fortement, acceptant, ses lèvres amincies dans la gêne. Il la serra une fois de plus et monta dans la voiture, allumant le moteur. Evelyn essuya ses yeux, chuchotant doucement à Jack en le serrant.

"Ecoute Bobby, il prendra soin de toi," murmura-t-elle. "Promet moi que tu m'appellera chaque jour ?" demanda-t-elle encore, caressant sa joue. "Je le ferais" dit il faiblement.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et rentra dans la voiture, la fixant, la peur dans ses yeux pour Bobby quand il lui dit de fermer sa ceinture. Jack essaya de sourire pour Evelyn, ses yeux picotant férocement. Elle fit signe de la main alors que Bobby s'engagea sur la chaussée.

**000 **

Jack mordait ses lèvres, le picotement dans ses yeux s'en était allé. Il clignait des yeux lentement, luttant pour ne pas pleurer, il ne voulait pas pleurer en face de Bobby. Sa respiration était saccadée comme la maison disparaissait de son champ de vision, il laissa s'échapper un doux soupir de ses lèvres.

"Ca va aller Jackie, j'ai mal aussi" dit Bobby, regardant devant lui. "Toi et moi, tu verras, ce sera bien"

Jack acquiesça timidement, enveloppant ses bras autour de lui. Il voulait dire à Bobby pourquoi il voulait retourner, certainement qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi tour. Ses dents claquaient dans l'air froid et il frissonna, soufflant de la buée devant lui. Bobby regarda finalement Jack.

"Ici," dit-il doucement, tournant le bouton d'air chaud, frappant légèrement jusqu'à ce que l'air commence à souffler aux orifices. Jack se pencha en avant et frotta ses mains ensemble avec gratitude face à la chaleur.

Bobby conduisit en silence, regardant de temps en temps Jack. Il vérifia sa montre, et prit la sortie, conduisant jusqu'à une station d'essence où on pouvait manger. Il trouva une place de parking et coupa le moteur. "Regarde Jack, " Commença-t-il à dire, voulant le rassurer un peu.

Jack le regarda, ses yeux toujours élargis et brillant avec un reste de larmes. Bobby le dévisagea, déplaçant sa main lentement, frôlant la joue de Jack, son pouce lissant sa peau douce. Jack soupira à nouveau, ses yeux se fermant comme une larme s'échappa et ruissela sur sa joue.

"Tu sais, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, " Dit Bobby, se penchant sur Jack, trop proche. "Je veux te garder en sécurité chéri. C'est le seule argument que tu auras de moi"

Jack ouvrit ses yeux lentement, sa poitrine attelant une fois de plus. "Je ne me suis jamais senti en sécurité nulle part sauf à la maison" admit-il doucement, regardant hors des yeux noirs de Bobby, son estomac se resserrant follement.

Bobby déplaça son pouce lentement sur la joue de Jack, essuyant une larme. "Tu es en sécurité avec moi, " murmura-t-il d'une voix rogue. Jack aquiesça silencieusement, le regardant silencieusement. Il traîna ses yeux sur Bobby, l'observant dans le silence. Bobby cligna des yeux et le silence se brisa, le moment s'en alla.

Il vérifia à nouveau sa montre. "Une longue nuit nous attend" dit-il, ravalant son envie, ignorant son envie. "J'ai besoin d'un café" Il tira les clefs du contact et ouvrit la portière. Jack le suivit à nouveau, un silence sombre.

**000 **

Jack dormit la plupart du trajet. Il se réveilla à la fin de leur itinéraire, clignant des yeux assoupis. "Où sommes nous ? " demanda-t-il, une voix grossie par le sommeil. Bobby alluma une cigarette, avant de répondre.

"A environ 20 minutes d'où nous nous rendons, " murmura-t-il, jetant un regard sur Jack. "Bien dormi princesse ? " se moqua-t-il. Jack frotta ses yeux avec ses poings, menaçant Bobby. " Va te faire foutre" dit-il dans la réflexion. Bobby grommela et continua de fumer sa cigarette.

Jack se rassit un peu, frottant le dos de son cou, pleurnichant comme il se sentait raide d'avoir dormi sur un siège de voiture trop petit. Bobby l'attrapa avec une main, sans lâcher la route des yeux, et déplaça la main de Jack, ses doigts rêche massant son cou. Jack se rapprocha de Bobby, lâchant un soupir de soulagement comme il sentait les doigts de Bobby faire des cercles, relachant la tension.

Bobby jeta sa cigarette de sa main libre, dirigeant le volant avec son genoux un moment. Il reprit le volant à nouveau, frottant son pouce sur le cou tendu de Jack, un gémissement surprenant provenant de lui. Bobby mordit ses joues, retenant un autre gémissement. Jack arqua son dos légèrement, se penchant sous le contact de Bobby, la tension et les douleurs s'évanouissant. Il lâcha un autre gémissement dans son souffle, frissonnant comme le doigt de Bobby voyageait dans ses cheveux.

"Mieux ?" demanda Bobby calmement, lui jetant un coup d'œil, un regard illisible sur le visage. Jack approuva, fermant les yeux. Il se raprocha plus près de Bobby et resta contre sa poitrine, inhalant doucement.

Ils conduisirent encore dans le silence. Bobby alluma la radio, gardant le volume bas. Jack fredonna avec la musique, baillant parfois. Bobby laissa sa main sur le bras de Jack, le gardant près de lui.

Ils remontèrent le long d'un bâtiment à moitié construit dans un quartier décent. Jack bailla et s'en alla avec réticence de la poitrine de Bobby. Bobby sortit de la voiture, grogant et s'étirant doucement. "Nous y voici" murmura-t-il, fermant la voiture derrière lui.

Jack marcha avec lui dans le bâtiment, frissonnant sous l'air froid alors que Bobby cherchait son trousseau de clefs, le trouvant un moment plus tard. Ils grimpèrent au huitème étage, le dernier étage de l'immeuble. Jack s'appuya contre le mur, ses yeux fermés, épuisés des derniers évènements.

Bobby le laissa entrer dans l'appartement, observant l'appartement vide. Jack resta au milieu du salon alors que Bobby vérifia les autres pièces. Il se balada sur le balcon, ouvrant les portes coulissantes dans un grincement. Jack frotta ses coudes, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans le vent.

Bobby marcha sur le balcon, frottant ses mains sur son visage fatigué. "Tout va bien ici, " dit-il. "La salle de bain a besoin d'être éclairée, et d'avoir quelques travaux de plomberies" ajouta-t-il, touchant l'épaule de Jack.

Jack acquiesça, sortant une cigarette de son paquet, et l'allumant. Bobby lui fronça les sourcils, s'appuyant contre la rampe. "Maman sait à propos de tes petites habitudes ? " demanda-t-il.

Soufflant un flot de fumée, Jack confirma de la tête. "Elle déteste ça" dit-il avec une petite grimace.

"Que pense tu que tu feras ? " demanda Bobby avec désinvolture. Jack lui lança un regard.

" Ne commence pas Bobby" dit il calmement, inhalant profondément et expirant lentement. "Je ne suis pas un gosse non de dieu"

"Que je sache" murmura Bobby, ne regardant pas le visage interrogateur de Jack. Il regarda par terre, retenant un soupir. Il ouvrit la porte du balcon et rentra à l'intérieur de l'appartement, maudissant sa nervosité.

Jack le suivit un moment plus tard, lançant son mégot hors du balcon. "Où allons-nous dormir cette nuit ?" Demande-t-il, faisant des gestes dans la pièce vide. Bobby sourit légèrement.

"Nous allons tout ranger en premier lieu, " dit-il, en direction de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Jack le dépassa, baillant une fois de plus.

Ils prirent les sacs et les boites doucement, faisant de nombreux voyages. Bobby ferma la porte, vérifiant sa montre. "Putain, il est tard" murmura-t-il fatigué.

Jack était à moitié endormi sur le matelas gonflable d'Evelyn qui avait insisté pour qu'il le prenne. Bobby sourit, et haussa ses épaules, plaçant le dernier repas froid dans le frigo. Il se traîna jusqu'au matelas et bailla de fatigue.

Jack clignota des yeux, faisant un son sourd dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'agrippa au bras de Bobby, se tenant reposé contre lui.

**000 **

Quand Jack se réveilla le matin suivant, il trouva Bobby enroulé autour de lui, le serrant contre lui dans une étreinte hermétique. Jack cligna des yeux doucement, se retournant jusqu'à se qu'il fasse face à Bobby, frissonnant un peu à l'air froid du matin. Bobby semblait paisible dans son sommeil, les lignes de son visage détendues, la colère qu'il semble porté sur lui diminuée dans le sommeil.

Jack se retrouva à toucher la joue de Bobby, faisant courir ses doigts sur sa peau lisse. Jack se reserra près de Bobby, plus courageux maintenant que Bobby dormait. Il déplaça ses doigts sur la joue, allant sur le front, redescendant sur l'autre joue, mémorisant.

Bobby cligna des yeux, fixant Jack. Ses yeux noirs semblaient plus doux dans la lumière matinale. Les joues de jack devinrent roses, embarrassé alors qu'il était prit sur le fait.

"Jackie ?" murmura Bobby, sa voix cassée par le sommeil. "Ca va ?"

Jack acquiesça, ses oreilles brûlantes. "Je vais bien", murmura-t-il, se repliant précipitamment sur lui.

Bobby l'attrapa roulant sur lui, son bras fort maintenant Jack en place. Il bougea, le regardant intensément, ses yeux appelés par la bouche de Jack. "Bien dormi ? " demanda-t-il, sa voix rogue.

Jack le regarda, ses mains tremblantes à ses côtés, désirant encore le toucher. Bobby se pressa et Jack réalisa qu'il était évident qu'on devait sentir son érection matinale à travers son jeans mince. Il souffla dans la crainte quand Bobby lui fit un clin d'œil, sa bouche se courbant dans un sourire amusé. Il grinça presque quand il sentit de nouveau la pression, son corps le trahissant sous le contact de Bobby.

"Ouais," murmura-t-il. Bobby glissa loin de lui, se relevant. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fouilla dans plusieurs boites jusqu'à trouver le café. Il commença à le préparer tandis que Jack se rendit rapidement à la salle de bain, son bas ventre lourdement douloureux.

**00000 **

Après sa seconde tasse de café, il commença à écrire les courses dont il aurait besoin pour les prochains jours. Jack sirota son jus d'orange que Bobby lui avait donné, regardant le café de Bobby avec envie. Il détestait que les gens comme Bobby et Evelyn pense qu'il était encore un gamin. Il voulait gravement une tasse de café, le jus d'orange ne lui faisant rien. A la maison, il vivait de café noir luttant des nuits trop courtes.

Bobby tapait le crayon de façon irrégulière, faisant un 'hmm' sonore. Jack le regardait, attendant qu'il s'en aille. Bobby glissa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. "Fais toi quelque chose à manger" lui dit Bobby. "Je vais prendre une douche, ensuite j'y vais, je ne m'occuperais pas de toi aujourd'hui."

Jack approuva silencieusement, regardant la liste. Une fois que Bobby s'en irait de la pièce, Jack boirait le restant de la tasse, soupirant joyeusement car le café noir le remuait. Il chercha son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une sur le balcon, frissonnant dans le froid. Il pu entendre Bobby chantonné en s'habillant. Jack ferma les yeux, son esprit imaginant Bobby mouillé et nu sous la douche. Il chassa ses pensées rapidement quand il entendit Bobby prononcer son nom de l'intérieur.

**00000 **

Bobby emmena Jack s'inscrire à l'école pour commencer la semaine suivante. Jack regardait par la fenêtre morose, voyant les enfants qui passaient en marchant. Il retient un soupir quand Bobby réussit à charmer la femme qui prenait les informations. Elle voulait le dossier médical de Jack et Evelyn ne disposait pas encore de tous les renseignements. Bobby mentit sans problème évitant à Jack de mauvais souvenirs. La femme rougissait et rigolait un peu, croyant chaque mot que Bobby disait.

Plus tard, avec le nouveau journal de classe de Jack dans ses mains, Bobby le ramena à la voiture. "Tu mens si facilement, " murmura-t-il, allumant une autre cigarette. Bobby lui lança un regard et alluma sa propre cigarette, grimaçant légèrement. "Des années de pratiques" dit-il.

Jack pouffa calmement alors qu'ils quittèrent le parking pour se diriger vers les entrepôts, où trouver des meubles. Dans un premier temps, Jack suivit Bobby silencieusement comme toujours, le laissant décider d'où il devait aller pour acheter. Finalement, il eut assez de nerfs et désigna tous ce qu'il trouvait merveilleux. "Où as tu trouver de l'argent pour tout ça ? "

Bobby se retourna pour le regarder, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. "Ca vient de Maman, pour nous dépanner, " dit-il. Jack souleva les sourcils, désapprouvant. Bobby toucha sa joue, son pouce se déplaçant sur sa mâchoire. Jack lutta contre l'envie de gémir, se penchant sous le contact malgré lui. "Ne t'inquiète pas autant" chuchota Bobby, et attend de voir la tête du vieux couple d'à côté.

Jack leur lança un regard jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le leur, murmurant pour eux même. Bobby le tira plus loin et raconta à Jack que c'était pour choisir un canapé. Il le traîna un bout de temps, mais se décida finalement sur l'un d'eux, ignorant le cri théâtrale de Bobby 'enfin !'. Il était satisfait de ce canapé, et ne demandant pas à Bobby pourquoi.

Ils finirent la journée après quelque arrangement et après s'être arrêté à l'épicerie pour prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin. Evelyn avait emballé beaucoup trop de choses pour eux, comme elle s'inquiétait pour eux. Ils avaient assez de surgelés, de plats préparés, des repas pour la maison durant plusieurs semaines. Jack se moqua de Bobby qui avait besoin de plusieurs sortes de céréales, chacune plus sucrées les unes que les autres.

Une fois revenus à l'appartement et les courses rangées, Jack s'effondra sur le matelas, battant les jambes paresseusement pour enlever ses chaussures. Bobby fit de même, grognant en s'étirant le dos. Jack roula sur le côté se lovant contre Bobby, demandant silencieusement d'être serré. Bobby remonta la couverture sur eux, serrant Jack contre sa poitrine, sachant qu'il avait besoin de réconfort et plus si il le souhaitait.

**0000 **

Au cours des deux jours, Bobby et Jack remplirent l'appartement de meubles et d'objets sur les murs. La tension entre eux n'avait pas diminué mais Jack était plus à l'aise à l'idée d'être seul avec Bobby. Il rassurait Evelyn tous le soirs au téléphone qu'ils mangeaient à deux et que Bobby le surveillait, prenant soin de lui.

Jack remua mal à l'aise quand Bobby prit le téléphone, et parla à Evelyn avec une voix rugueuse. Il quitta la pièce et s'assit sur son nouveau lit, frottant ses doits sur son jeans, regardant par la fenêtre. Il partageait la chambre à deux, il y avait plus qu'assez de place. Bobby n'avait rien dit à propos de l'incapacité de Jack à dormir seul, ou à propos de son immense besoin d'avoir les bras de Bobby autour de lui pour dormir la nuit. Son lit était encore intact comme chaque nuit il grimpait dans celui de Bobby, se lovant contre lui.

Il luttait contre sa culpabilité, et son désir pour Bobby, et son soulagement d'avoir Bobby avec lui toute la nuit sans craindre ce qu'Evelyn pourrait dire si elle le voyait. Il se plaisait à penser qu'elle ne penserait rien, qu'elle comprendrait. Il était effrayé à l'idée de lui dire, trop de 'si' le hantait, le suivant chaque jour.

Tard dans la nuit, lorsque Bobby dormit profondément, Jack murmura une douce prière pour lui-même, frottant ses doigts sur le rosaire de Bobby, le seul qu'il emmène avec lui quand il quitte l'appartement. La nuit, il l'enlève pour dormir, et Jack profite de ce moment, disant des prières qu'il a apprit avec Evelyn et Bobby. Il prie que Bobby le rassure chaque nuit, que Evelyn ne s'inquiète pas.

Bobby se rapprocha de lui, mettant sa main sur la hanche de Jack, frottant le mince tissu de son short. "Va dormir Jackie, " murmure il endormit. "Je serais encore ici demain matin".

Jack serra le chapelet et se lova contre la poitrine chaude de Jack, un sentiment de paix le parcourant.

**00000 **

Jack soupira et prit son petit déjeuner, son appétit l'abandonnant. Bobby lui jeta un coup d'œil, ses yeux lisant le journal du matin. "Mange, Jackie" dit-il de sa voix ne laissant place à aucun argument. Jack souleva sa fourchette, grimaçant devant l'assiette. "Nous n'allons pas avoir d'appel de Maman pourquoi sauterais tu un repas, " Déclara Bobby sèchement.

"Je mange" dit jack obstinément, piquant sa gaufre comme si elle pouvait l'attaquer. "Tu as sauté pas mal de repas, mange vraiment, "riposta Bobby, sa voix plus sévère. Jack soupira intérieurement et finit son petit déjeuner.

"Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller aujourd'hui, mais tu le dois, " dit Bobby, déposant le journal. Jack fixa son assiette, agressant la gaufre plus que nécessaire. "Je déteste L'école" murmura-t-il farouchement. "Je sais" répondit Bobby. "Mais tu dois y aller. "

"Tu l'as abandonné" maugréa Jack. Bobby confirma. "Tu veux vraiment finir comme moi ? " grommela-t-il. Jack le regarda ensuite, son front plissé. "Quoi ? " dit il doucement. Bobby secoua sa tête. "Rien… Finis de manger, " dit-il alors qu'il quitta la table pour prendre une douche.

**00000 **

Bobby déposa Jack à l'école une heure plus tard. Jack assit sur le siège, s'agitant avec ses chaînes qui pendent à sa cuisse. "Tu te souviens comment rentrer Jackie ? " lui demanda Bobby. La maison… Jack acquiesça, dardant d'un coup d'œil Bobby. "Je travaille jusque 6 heures" dit-il. "Je serais à la maison vers 6h30. Ne fais pas brûler l'appart, hein ? "

Jack le regarda les yeux brillants. "Je cuisine mieux que tu ne le sauras jamais" le cassa-t-il. Bobby l'irrita par un petit rire. "Facile chéri" calma-t-il, tenant la main de Jack. "Vas-y, bonne journée, et rappelle toi ce que j'ai dit, tous le monde commence sans rien, ne t'échappe pas de là, ne commence pas les conneries. "

Jack ressentit un picotement chaud à travers leurs mains jointent. Il hocha de la tête l'air absent, La chaleur descendant dans son ventre. "Ou…Ouais" bégaya-t-il. Bobby se pencha et ouvrit la portière de Jack, leur front en contact. "Je te verrais ce soir" murmura-t-il, pressant un chaste baiser sur ses joue chaude. Jack inspira profondément, un vertige l'écrasant. "Bien" chuchota-t-il. Il sortit et prit son sac à dos, se traînant à l'intérieur de l'école. Il risqua un regard en arrière et vu Bobby le regardant marché, un visage triste mélangé de nostalgie jusqu'à ce qu'il vu Jack le regardant. Il s'en alla du trottoir, conduisant.

**00000 **

Jack pestella dans la cuisine, fredonnant la musique de la radio. Il avait mit la radio dans l'appartement qui semblait tellement vide sans Bobby. Le bruit des clefs dans la serrure le fit sursauter. Bobby entra à ce moment là, fermant la porte derrière lui. "Jack ? " appela-t-il. Jack sortit de la cuisine et serra Bobby, inhalant l'odeur de la cigarette, du lavoir et du savon. Bobby pouffa et le serra en retour.

"Tu m'as manqué, et moi ?" demanda-t-il. Jack hocha de la tête sans mot. La journée avait été plus dure qu'il ne le pensait. Après être resté seul avec Bobby durant une semaine, il se sentait bizarre et étrange d'être séparé de lui.

"Viens" murmura Bobby, s'éloignant de lui. Jack le suivit dans la cuisine et égoutta les nouilles pour le dîner. Bobby lui raconta un peu comment s'était passé sa journée et comment les autres hommes l'avaient reconnu de quand ils étaient enfant. "Tu aurais du voir leur visage, " rigola Bobby, prenant une bière dans le frigo. "Ils avaient une frousse bleue"

Jack avait passé le dîner sans dire grand chose. Il avait l'impression que les mots restaient dans sa gorge. Ils mangèrent dans le confort presque silencieux, avec Jack rinçant la vaisselle avant de rejoindre Bobby dans le canapé. Bobby s'étira, Jack se roulant en boule à côté de lui, ses longues jambes enserrées par ses bras. Bobby regarda le match de Hockey, une main caressant les cheveux de Jack, ses doigts forts massant sa tension.

Jack ressentit le besoin de ronronner, et ravala le son avant qu'il ne s'échappe de sa bouche. Il trouva difficile de réconcilier cette version de Bobby avec celui qui blessait les gens, qui adorait voir la peur sur leur visage. Le Bobby qui utilise la violence pour imprimer un message, celui qui empêche le cheminement de la drogue. Son coup, son coup de l'essence, devant aider Jack, toutes ces choses étaient faciles à ignorer quand Bobby massait son cuir chevelu, l'aimant sans un mot.

Il se sentait coupable, incroyablement coupable à ce qu'il avait fait. Bobby remarqua la soudaine tension en Jack et inclina sa tête à la rencontre de son regard. "Quel est le problème?" demanda-t-il. Jack secoua la tête, clignant des yeux sur ses larmes. "Quelque chose te bouleverse ? " raconte moi. "Dis moi"

Pas une place au débat. " Tu dois m'aider" murmura-t-il. Prenant en compte le regard de Bobby. Il dit oui de la tête, sa main caressant la joue de Jack. "Je le ferais, ouais, " dit-il. Jack cligna des yeux, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux. "Tu sais pourquoi, nous avons déjà parlé de ça" Dit Bobby patiemment.

Jack essaya de se lever, secouant sa tête. Bobby le rattrapa le gardant en place facilement, Jack n'ayant aucune force dans les bras. "Tu dois comprendre quelque chose Jackie" dit il doucement. "Ce mec allait revenir, et tu le sais. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et accumulait les conneries. Il était dealer, et il vendait sa merde à tout le monde"

Jack se tortilla, la culpabilité le rongeant. "Désolé" murmura-t-il de sa voix brisée. Bobby se déplaça, s'allongeant contre lui, faisant parcourir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jack. "Il n'était pas un gars bien, Jack. Et tu t'es fait du mal à toi et Maman en tombant dans ce genre de vie. Tu méritais mieux, une autre chance. "

Bobby pressa un baiser sur le front de Jack le serrant contre lui, comprenant le silence entre eux. Jack se resserra contre Bobby, sa culpabilité subsistant toujours. Il ressentit de la paix car Bobby ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il devienne une sorte de truand, ou un stéréotype du genre.

**00000 **

Ils rentrèrent dans leur routine assez vite. Bobby l'aidait à ranger un peu, mais Jack faisait le plus. Il le réalisa plus tôt dans la maison,il pensait qu'il devrait faire plus dans la maison. Bobby apprécia ses efforts, Jack le savait. Il y avait de la reconnaissance dans son regard quand un repas chaud l'attendait quand il revenait d'une journée difficile de travail. Jack s'essayait et mangeait avec lui, écoutant ses histoires.

Après le repas chaque soir, ils se couchaient dans le canapé, se relaxant. Jack se lovait sur Bobby, soupirant quand les doigts de Bobby erraient dans ses cheveux. Ils raffolaient de ces moments, les contacts le rassurants. Il pouvait oublié la façon que les autres gamins se moquait de lui, ou bien encore l'ignoraient, ce qu'il préférait. Il n'était pas brutal, mais il n'acceptait pas les autres. Il regardait l'heure, désireux de quitter l'école pour rentrer à la maison, les pièces réconfortantes en attendant Bobby.

Evelyn venait leur rendre visite la semaine suivante, elle chargea sa voiture avec plus de chose qu'ils n'en avaient besoin, et beaucoup de nourritures. Bobby roula des yeux et la serra fortement, encourageant Jack à l'accueillir. Jack hésita un moment, mastiquant ses ongles. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à haute voix, mais soudainement, il fut effrayé. Effrayé qu'Evelyn sache quelque chose, les choses auquel il pensait quand il était seul, les choses qu'il espérait que Bobby fasse, et pire encore, il voulait partir, retourner avec elle. Il prit racine, les yeux élargis et horrifié à l'idée d'être pris par Bobby.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, habituée à sa nervosité. Elle lui dit combien il lui avait manqué, et de comment elle était heureuse de venir prendre soin d'eux. Jack se relaxa et la serra, les yeux noirs de Bobby sur lui, le regardant attentivement. Jack ferma ses yeux, expirant doucement, inhalant l'odeur familière d'Evelyn. Il se souvint de comment elle lui avait manqué, le son des aiguilles à tricoter, l'odeur de la cuisson des cookies. Il la serra d'avantage, tiraillé entre son désir de rester et son besoin d'avoir Bobby pour lui seul, dans leur sanctuaire à l'abri du monde.

Ils avaient dîné, et Evelyn leur fit la surprise avec plusieurs bonbons, des biscuits délicieux et une tarte aux pommes. Bobby se plaignit qu'elle essayait de les engraisser, ignorant la tape à l'arrière de sa tête. Jack ressentit le confort de la famille. La chaleur de la cuisine, les rires et l'amour qu'il pouvait presque sentir dans l'air. Jack lui fit visité l'appartement. Si elle remarqua que seul les draps de Bobby étaient froissés alors que ceux de Jack étaient intacts, elle n'en dit rien. Jack s'en réconforta, et il se demanda combien de fois elle l'avait surpris dans le lit de Bobby avant qu'ils ne déménagent.

Cette nuit là, longtemps après qu'Evelyn soit partie, Jack grimpa dans le lit de Bobby, son haleine sentant encore l'odeur de la tarte aux pommes, en dépit du dentifrice à la saveur de menthe. Bobby se retourna, tirant silencieusement Jack contre lui. Il cligna des yeux dans son sommeil, donnant un petit sourire à Jack. Jack le regarda, ses mains errant sur sa bouche par habitude. Bobby prit les mains de Jack, et les poussa plus bas. "Ne les touche pas" dit-il. "Mauvais pour toi. "

Jack soupira, son visage si proche de Bobby. Il comprit, relevant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Son sommeil fut difficile, remplit de rêves l'attirant de rentrer à la maison avec Evelyn, pour faire des bonbons, Bobby le poussant dans le feu, insistant que c'était pour son bien. Il s'éveilla, pleurant d'une voix enrouée et suppliant qu'on le pardonne. Bobby le serra, frottant son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de trembler, sa grosse voix apaisant ses angoisses. Il renifla, les larmes fuyant doucement. Bobby embrassa son front et l'enserra, tirant Jack contre sa poitrine. Jack ferma les yeux et se rendormit à nouveau, les bras chaleureux de Bobby le tenant fermement.

**00000 **

Pendant une semaine, Jack s'éveilla avec des cauchemars, pleurant qu'on lui pardonne ses erreurs. Bobby faisait de son mieux pour apaiser Jack, sa patience commençant à manquer la septième nuit. Jack refusait de parler de ses cauchemars, incapable d'exprimer ses craintes à Bobby. Son regard meurtris se tournant vers Bobby, s'approchant de lui bouleverser. Jack reposait sa tête sur la poitrine de Bobby, ses doigts retraçant le chapelet de Bobby. Bobby fermait ses yeux, profitant de la douceur des doigts de Jack sur sa peau.

"Tu ne peux pas me blesser alors raconte moi" murmura Bobby finalement. Jack lui lança un regard, sa paume se pressant contre le rosaire. "Tu pourrais te fâcher" murmura Jack. Bobby ricana, exhalant dans les cheveux désordonnés de Jack. "Quand ai-je été fâché contre toi Jackie ? " demanda-t-il, posant ses lèvres sur son front.

Jack le regarda, ses doigts restant courageusement sur la joue de Bobby, son pouce touchant les poils de son menton. Il respira tremblant, pouces sur son visage. Bobby ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, ses yeux noirs, Jack se sentit effrayé, très effrayé. Bobby se perdit dans son regard, cherchant sous son regard. Ils restèrent silencieux, chaque respiration difficile. Jack sentit les battements du cœur de Bobby s'accélérer sous sa main. Bobby brisa le contact de leur yeux abruptement, une couleur inondant son visage. Il regarda déchiré, bouleversé et confus.

Jack se déplaça légèrement, détenant encore la tête de Bobby. "Juste une fois, juste une fois, j'ai besoin…"murmura-t-il, léchant ses lèvres trop sèches. Bobby le regarda paniqué durant un moment, ses yeux s'élargissant. Jack se pencha et l'embrassa, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Bobby, euphorique de prendre ce baiser, celui qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Bobby se figea une minute, sa panique grandissant. Il laissa ses mains sur les bras de Jack, approfondissant le baiser, cédant au besoin qu'il avait.

"Bobby..." Soupira Jack quand il partit, ses yeux se fermant à moitié, et ses lèvres se gonflant. Bobby respira, chassant la culpabilité de son visage. "Oh mon dieu... " murmura-t-il. " Je... Merde, Jackie, je suis désolé. "

Jack le regarda affolé. "Je… Je ne devrais pas, " dit Bobby, une main tremblante couvrant sa bouche. Si embarrassé, Jack sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. "Mais…" chuchota-t-il. Jack s'effondra dans son lit, sa main restant sur le rosaire. "Est-ce vraiment le problème?" murmura-t-il brisé.

"Tu es si jeune, Jackie, " murmura Bobby tristement. Jack comprit, frottant les perles colorées. "Est-ce la seule raison?" demanda-t-il. Bobby mordit ses lèvres, de peur de la réponse. "J'ai 16 ans, " murmura-t-il. "Arrête de me traiter comme un petit garçon."

Bobby pencha sa tête sur les yeux de Jack. "Personne ne pourrait comprendre" prévint-il. Jack comprit. "Je me moque de ce que les autres pense, " dit-il avec une fausse bravoure. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était ce qu'il voulait, et il voulait Bobby, et à ce moment, quand Bobby attrapa ses lèvres, il se sentit en feu, et pour une fois, il n'avait pas peur.

**00000 **


End file.
